You Can't Always Bet on Alice!
by WWBMForever
Summary: The family is getting annoyed because Alice cheats at Guitar Hero, what will happen when she faces Jasper...


**I almost forgot to mention. This was cowritten. I give credit to my friend, Sha' ant. She's awesome, and she helped in planning and writing.**

Emmett groaned again. This was the third time he had lost, and he never lost at anything. This was worse than when he lost and arm-wrestling competition to Bella. He glared at the screen intently as if that would somehow change the outcome of the game. He muttered, mirroring his brother Edward's remarks, "How could something so small be so hugely annoying?"

Alice smiled happily like she had just won the lottery. She casually twirled her spiky black hair before looking up at Emmett with her big amber-colored eyes, "I won again."

She said it in a complacent voice to try and make him feel better, but she knew he wouldn't. This was the sixth time she'd won Guitar Hero. No one in the house could beat her, and she'd played everyone—except for Rosalie and Jasper. Rosalie refused to play the game, stating it was childish. That was Rosalie, even though Alice knew she played with Emmett when no one was around. Jasper was too much of a gentleman to play her. He always felt bad if he won. He knew how much she liked to win, and he would do anything to make his pixie happy.

Emmett growled, tossing the controller to Jasper, "Play your wife. You're the only one that can stand her when she's like this!"

Emmett sighed, walking up stairs to his room. He smiled when he found his angel reading a book. He tiptoed quietly even though he knew she had already heard him. Emmett launched at Rosalie, and she jumped purely for his amusement. He quickly pulled her into a passionate kiss. She moved with him flawlessly, but eighty years of being together made it easy. He licked his lips as he pulled away.

"What's wrong, teddy bear?" Emmett couldn't help but smile when Rose was like this. It was the soft side that she only showed him because she didn't want to appear broken—something he knew she was far from.

Emmett pouted, and Rose saw the dimples she loved so much in a way that made her sad, "Alice won Guitar Hero again. I told her to play Jasper. He can beat her."

"Don't be ridiculous, Emmett," Rosalie shook her head, her blonde curls falling about her shoulders, "I'm betting on Alice."

Emmett smirked, "So, you're willing to bet on that. What are the terms, babe?"

Rosalie bit her lip in thought, "If I win, you can't play video games for a week."

Emmett groaned, "What will I play with then?"

"Me," Emmett smirked as she said this, many ideas popping into his head at the word. He could practically hear Edward groan in annoyance.

"Okay, but if I win, you wear nothing but lingerie for a week," Emmett laughed his deep bass—like a jazz instrument—knowing he couldn't lose either way unless Rose got mad and denied him.

With that, they shook hands, Rosalie smiling confidently, knowing that she couldn't lose.

Jasper now stood where Emmett left him. He wasn't going to play until Alice smiled with encouragement. He watched as she had a far off look before she giggled, "If you win, I'll make sure it's worth your while, Jazz."

Jasper nodded as Alice selected the difficulty—expert…her favorite. Jasper chuckled as she selected the song: "Vampires Will Never Hurt You" by My Chemical Romance. She only smiled, with that far off look in her eyes before starting to play. He fingers moved flawlessly with the same grace as when they moved across his cold skin. Jasper smiled at the memory, focusing on the screen. Even being a vampire with amazing speed, Guitar Hero was hard to play unless you saw all the notes before they came on the screen like Alice could.

He suddenly smirked, making the decision without a second thought. He liked doing things like that because then Alice never saw it coming. Truthfully, Jasper liked playing with her far more than the current game.

Alice groaned as she was consumed by a wave of lust. Jasper was the only person that caught her off guard like this. She closed her eyes, missing a few notes, but it wasn't enough to put Jasper in the lead. She continued to play despite her raged breathing. She could feel herself getting hot for him. She desired nothing more than to tackle him to the ground and have her way with him, even though she preferred their love to be in private. Another wave of lust consumed her. She moaned, feeling the moisture grow between her legs. She instantly crossed them, trying to get some friction to ease her arousal. Alice grumbled, cursing herself for wearing a skirt. She rocked back and forth, wanting nothing more than to reach down and relieve herself. She moaned louder, "Jasper."

Alice had missed an entire verse worth of notes due to her predicament. Jasper chuckled as "Song Failed" came up on the screen. Alice looked up at him with a look of both anger and lust, "Jasper Whitlock Hale."

"Yes, Alice Cullen," He released her from his control, looking down at her like a child who had been caught stealing from the cookie jar, "What did I do?"

She smirked after yet another vision of the future, "Oh, it's not what you did, but what you're going to do."

Jasper bowed his head like the good Southern gentleman he was, "I'm sorry, ma'am."

Alice took his hand, leading him to their room. He smiled, pulling her close to him as they lay across her bed. Alice closed her eyes, focusing on who would make the first move. She straddled him, ripping his shirt from his body—he never wore the same thing twice thanks to her. She smiled running her hands over every scar, causing him to shiver.

Jasper smiled, ripping her dress from her body. It was such an Emmett/Rosalie thing to do, "I'm always obliged to please a lady. I know my way down south."

Alice pouted, smiling at him with such pixie-like cuteness that he could not resist, "But, it's my turn."

She smirked and ran her fingers over his chest. She leaned down and kissed him, letting her hands work their way lower. She slowly unbuttoned his pants and pushed them down over his hips. She bet down and kissed him, grinding her hips into his. She smirked at his moan, happy that she had this effect on him. She kissed her way down his chest and slowly slipped off his boxers. She bit his hip hard enough to leave a mark, which would probably become one of her new favorite scars that covered his body. She grasped his length in her hands, still admiring the size. She kissed the tip of his length and licked up the underside. She looked up at him, unsure, before taking him fully in her mouth. This was not something they did often. Most of the time, they were so sensual, but that's what he got for screwing with her emotions. She continued her movements, her throat bulging with every bob of her head. She messaged his balls as she continued, taking his moans as encouragement. She pulled away, using her hands so she could catch her breath for a moment. She took him again and swallowed as he came. She pulled away, slightly out of breath and leaned up to kiss him.

Jasper laughed, as she took her turn. He would never admit it to anyone, but he liked having her in control. He shivered as her hand traced his chest. Her hands moved lower, and he instantly knew her intentions. He gasped for air as she licked the tip of his length and up the underside. He moaned, hoping that she would take that as encouragement. His breathing was raged as he thrust forward, wanting her to take more of him. He felt his legs quiver, and he knew it wouldn't be long. He screamed her name as he came. She pulled away. He could tell she was catching her breath. He laughed, "My turn."

His right hand came to the valley of her breasts, the other moving its way behind her to unfasten the lacy article blocking him from giving her pleasure. His hand slipped under her bra, teasing her nipple. He smirked, removing the bra completely, his lips seeking her. He continued to massage with his right hand as he kissed her breast, making sure to over every inch of skin. He finally reached her nipple, biting down softly causing her to gasp with pleasure. He stopped messaging, his hand moving lower. He slipped it under the lace that he wanted to shred, feeling just how wet she was for him, "You don't even realize what this does to me."

He pushed a finger within her, shredding the underwear from her body. He added another finger, bending down and taking her clit in his mouth. He continued to tease her. She was so close he could tell. He pulled away, knowing she would be mad, "I want you NOW!!!"

Alice moaned, arching her back. "Oh Jazzy..." She moaned, using the nickname that she only said when they were alone.

She wanted him so much. She shivered as he ripped her bra and panties from her body. She gasped as he pushed his fingers inside her. He was already being rough, and she liked it. She moaned his name loudly as she felt him take her clit into his mouth. She was getting close and he was only teasing her. She growled in anger when he pulled away. She glared at him until he yelled that he wanted her. She moaned. "Please Jazz. Oh please! I want you."

He thrust within her, causing her to gasp in pain laced pleasure. He backed off a bit, not wanting to hurt her too much as he continued at a steady pace. She was so tight. He groaned as he pushed yet deeper, "Alice, please....say my name....tell me you love me....I want to hear you say it."

Alice moaned in pain laced pleasure. She winced slightly, biting her lip. She felt him backing off, trying not to hurt her. She blushed slightly, knowing that he was trying to please her. "Jasper...oh gods...I love you. I love you so much. Please..." She moaned pulling him down and kissing him hard.

Jasper thrust harder, feeling a new high just from knowing that she loved him the same why. He felt like he was leaving Earth's orbit never to return again. He was getting higher and higher. He could touch the moon, and then he crashed to the ground with such force....such pleasure as he came. He cried out his love for her, hoping that he had shown her how much he cared, "I love you, Ali...I love you so much....more than anything."

Alice bit his shoulder as she came, marking him as hers. She loved Jasper. She loved him more than anything. She snuggled into his neck, muttering his name as she came off a wonderful high. "Oh...Jazz...I love you." She kissed his neck, happy.

"You too, Ali. You too," He pulled her closer as she snuggled into his chest. They couldn't sleep, but they could enjoy each other's warmth, and that was enough.

The next day, Bella smiled as she walked with Edward from their cottage to the Cullen house. Renesemee was with Jacob, so it was the perfect opportunity to see the family. Edward had missed them. Whether or not he would admit it was a different story. Bella walked inside. Esme had told them they didn't have to knock since they were welcome to come over whenever they wanted. Bella was shocked by the site that graced her eyes. Rosalie sat on the couch in nothing but black lacey lingerie. She flipped a page in her bock she was reading as if it was nothing. Esme merely walked past her, muttering something about a bet.

Rosalie looked up to Bella with a smile, "Like what you see?"

"This is an awkward moment," Bella looked from the nearly nude Rosalie to Edward back to Rosalie. If she had been human, she would have fainted by now (after all she did it during sex), "This is a really awkward moment."

"I'm glad Esme bought us a new house last week," Emmett smiled, walking in, Rosalie's expression brightening. He turned to Edward, "Do you think I should have changed that bet to nothing at all."

He laughed at Edward's horrified face as visions of Roses filled his head.

**Fin**


End file.
